la storia
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Thomas hanya ingin tahu, Minho. Apakah dia sungguh anakmu?—"Kalian tidak mirip." sama sekali.


Thomas bernapas satu-satu. Rahangnya mengetat, jantungnya berdentum kalap dimakan emosi. Tangannya terkepal kuat juga bergetar hebat pasca melayangkan satu tinju telak di wajah pria yang kini tersungkur di hadapannya.

Ia berjongkok, menarik bagian kerah dari kemeja pria berparas tampan itu, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya, "Berengsek kau!" dan berteriak murka tepat di hadapan hidungya. Tangannya masih terkepal, siap melayangkan seribu tinju lagi. Setiap orang pasti berjengit takut melihat Thomas yang seperti ini, tapi _pria itu tidak_. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gurat takut atau kecemasan yang berarti. Sebaliknya, ia justru menatap Thomas seolah mengejek, bersama segaris senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Delapan belas tahun." Thomas menggeram tertahan. "Kau menghilang selama delapan belas tahun! Beranianya kau menampakkan diri sekarang?" cengkramannya pada kemeja mengerat, nyaris mencekik. "Enyah saja kau, Bajingan!" Teriakannya terlepas, memekakan telinga, bahkan seolah memecah pembuluh darahya sendiri.

Namun pria itu justru tertawa, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan amarah Thomas yang mendidih. Ia tertawa lantang seolah baru saja melihat pertunjukan badut yang lucu. " _Well_ ," Ia menatap Thomas sambil menyungingkan senyum di bibir sobeknya. "Setelah delapan belas tahun. Ku rasa yang barusan itu adalah peringkat tinjumu yang paling bagus, Thomas."

" _Shut your fucking mouth up!_ " Meski Thomas tak ingin damai. Namun suaranya mulai bergetar dan diselimuti anomali. Ia bertahan mati-matian untuk menbenci pria dihadapannya dengan setiap detak di jantungnya, juga denyut di nadinya. Namun sebongkah perasaan asing yang tak masuk akal itu terus mengusik hatinya. Mengganggu lalu lintas yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Mengacaukan jalur-jalurnya. Kekhawatiran berbalut rasa lega—sekelumit hal yang menyebabkan lalu lintas perasaannya menjadi macet total. Thomas menunduk, berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pria itu. Matanya panas, dan gemuruh hebat mengunjang dadanya.

"Heh, kau menangis?"

Thomas tak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya terlalu getir. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara dengusan kecil yang disusul ledakan tawa. _"How old are you, Shank? Don't you think you just too old to cry like a baby?"_

Tidak, ia tentu bukan bayi. Tapi air matanya justru mulai merembes keluar, mengaburkan pandangannya, dan membuaat sekujur tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Pertahananya remuk berkeping-keping. Thomas mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat dua manik mata hitam di hadapannya dengan emosi berkecamuk. _Sekali lagi_ , Thomas ingin memastikan sosok itu _nyata_ dalam bentuk kehidupan yang sama dengannya. Bukan hanya asap arwah, atau banyang-bayang ilusi, juga ekstansi padat dari mimpi buruknya. Satu detik setelah mendapat jawaban bahwa sosok itu benar-benar ada di sana dan tak mengabur atau tersamarkan dimakan udara—Thomas menariknya mendekat—merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukan penuh rindu.

"Kau berengsek, Minho!"

Dan ia mendengar Minho tertawa lepas. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Aku _memang_ berengsek."

* * *

 **.**

" **La Storia"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **La Storia** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

Thomas butuh ruang ekstra di otaknya. Terlalu banyak informasi yang diterima olehnya hari ini. Otaknya terlalu limit untuk dapat menerima implus dan file-file tebal hingga rasanya hampir meledak. Ia ribuan kali menghela napas panjang seharian ini. Memejamkan mata, atau memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Tenggorokannya terasa selalu kering, dan lambungnya terus saja mual.

"Kau, oke?"

Ah, bahkan telinganya mulai berdenging setiap mendengar suara itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Ia menjawab, tanpa menyembunyikan nada ketus dalam suaranya.

Tak ada kalimat yang menyahut, hanya suara tawa kecil yang begitu memuakkan di telinganya. Thomas menghela napas lagi, memandang bergantian dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu dengan seksama. Mencari-cari gurat ekspresi kebohongan maupun tetesan dusta dalam dua paras yang berbeda itu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Kalian tidak mirip." Akhirnya Thomas memberi komentar persis seperti yang diserukan langsung oleh otaknya. Bagaimana pun juga ini masih terasa asing serta jauh dari kata masuk akal. _Hell_ , bahkan minggu lalu Thomas baru saja merayakan satu tahun hari pernikahannya. Dan sekarang Minho ada di sini, mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah dari seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun? _God_ , seberapa jauh lagi dirinya harus tertinggal dari sahabatnya itu?

Sementara Thomas menghela napas, pemuda berambut pirang di samping Minho mendengus kecil, selanjutnya tersenyum culas. " _Yes, and I'm so grateful for it._ "

Minho berdecak sebagai ungkapan tak suka. "Etikamu sungguh perlu diperbaiki, _Son_." Nadanya seperti penuh peringatan, namun si pirang hanya merespon dengan memutar bola mata. Minho mendengus kasar, kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Thomas. "Dia mirip ibunya. Tapi dia seratus persen anakku."

Satu alis Thomas terangkat tinggi. "Tes DNA?"

Minho terkekeh. "Aku sudah melakukannya lima kali sejak dia lahir."

"Aku dua kali."

"Apa?" Minho nyaris memekik, kekagetan terpaut sempurna di wajahnya. "Kapan kau melakukannya? Tidak, tidak, maksudku untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Saat tahun keduaku di SMP, dan tahun pertamaku masuk SMA." Ia menjawab enteng, menatap Minho dengan begitu santai seolah sedang berbicara pada teman sebaya alih-alih ayahnya. "Aku melakukannya denngan rambut, dan pisau cukur ayah. Hanya untuk memastikan, karena aku ragu kau benar-benar ayahku."

"APA?!" Kali ini Minho sungguh memekik. Membuat beberapa pasang mata kini menoleh ke arah mereka sambil berbisik penuh protes. "Aku mengurusmu semenjak kau hanyalah bayi merah muda sepanjang tiga jengkal, dan kau ragu padaku?!"

Si pirang mengernyit, dan menutup sebelah telinganya. "Astaga, berhentilah berteriak." Ia menggerutu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Thomas, dan mengulas senyum sopan. "Apa kebiasannya bersikap barbar sudah ada sejak dulu?"

Thoomas berkedip-kedip seolah berusaha menyingkirkan debu dari bola matanya. Selanjutnya tersadar bahwa bertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Thomas membuang napas pendek, mematri senyum kecil di bibirnya— _sejenak_ —mencoba mengabaikan semua kegilaan ini, dan memilih untuk menjawab si pirang. "Dia jagonya."

"Hey!"

Dan ia juga telah memilik opisi bijak dengan mengabaikan seruan protes sahabatnya . Enggan beralih pada remaja pirang di samping Minho. "Siapa namamu?"

Si pirang tersenyum lebar, membuka mulutnya dan menjawab. "Namaku—"

"Winter." Minho terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi. Raut kesal di wajanya pupus tak bersisa. Hanya ada senyum sarkastik seperti yang selalu lekat dalam ingatan Thomas.

" _Geez_ , namaku bukan Winter. Perkenalkan namaku dengan benar."

Minho menatap sang anak dengan satu alis menukik tajam. " _Alright,_ Winter. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan benar setelah kau berhenti mengintrupsi dan mengerecoki ceritaku dengan komentar-komentar menyebalkan khas anak remajamu."

Yang bisa Thomas tangkap setelahnya adalah Minho dan _yang-mungkin-bernama-Winter_ saling adu pelotot dan berdiskusi sengit tanpa kata. Lalu sepertinya pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Minho, karena satu pihak lain pada akhirnya menghela napas, dan menatap Thomas seraya melempar senyum tipis sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Ia berujar. "Kau sepertinya punya lisensi untuk menghajar ayahku. _Well_ , silakan pergunakan lisensi itu secara maksimal."

Dan setelah satu ungkapan protes meluncul dari bibir Minho juga satu ronde lagi _debat singkat_ ayah dan anak, si pirang melangkah pergi begitu saja sambil memasang _headphone,_ dan sengaja bersenandung mengalahkan suara Minho.

Dan, tinggalah Thomas, berhadapan empat mata dengan Minho, selaku sahabatnya yang sudah menghilang tanpa kabar selama delapan belas tahun, lalu mendadak muncul membawa seorang pemuda yang dia akui sebagai anaknya.

"Sekarang aku cukup yakin dia memang putramu."

"Hah?"

Thomas menyunggingkan senyum tipis. " _He seems like you, sarcastic_."

Minho membuang napas cepat. "Kau pasti kewalahan menghadapi cowok remaja, Thomas. Mereka mengerikan, terlebih anak itu." Minho mendesah berat. "Padahal saat kecil dia sangat manis." Ia menutupnya dengan desahan begitu dramatis.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai ceritamu, Minho." Thomas berkata lugas. "Ceritakan semuanya. Apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama delapan belas tahun, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan bel pintu rumahku hari ini." Ia membuang napas panjang. "Aku mau dengar semuanya."

Minho menghembuskan napas, mengukir senyum maklum di bibirnya. Sejenak matanya bertemu dengan Thomas, kemudian memberi sebongkah anggukan kecil tanda persetujuan atas kalimat Thomas sebelumnya. Sesaat kemudian, atensinya berpindah. Bola matanya bergulir menatap ke luar jendela kaca di sebelah kirinya. Pandangan menerawang jauh menuju ladang kenangan, dan berusaha menangkap keping-keping ingatan yang berterbangan di tengah udara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Delapan belas tahun lalu, usianya sembilan belas. Menjadi mahasiswa kebanggan dosen dan juga seorang bintang kampus. Delapan belas tahun lalu, Minho jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis bernama Annalise, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya menjadi dekat. Pribadi Annalise yang cantik, supel, dan bisa terbuka dalam menerima gagasan serta ide-ide segar cenderung tak biasa dari Minho, membuat Minho berkali-kali terpesona pada gadis itu. Meski saat itu usia Annalise satu tahun lebih tua darinya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menjadi penghanang dalam kedekatan mereka._

"Annalise?" Hidung Thomas berkerut. "Maksudmu Anna?"

Minho menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Tersenyum samar begitu bayang-bayang paras cantik Anna melintas di kepannya.

 _Saat itu Minho punya cukup banyak hal untuk disombongkan. Jiwa mudanya mendorong Minho untuk terus merebut segala perhatian dan menjadi pusat dari semua pandangan. Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang namnya rutin disebut-sebut seantero kampus. Beberapa klub olahraga ia ikuti sekaligus. Otaknya cemerlang dalam menanangkap gelombang akademik, kemampuan fisiknya mengantarkannya memegang pangkat penting dalam genk yang cukup disegani. Minho menikmati setiap perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Dosen-dosen membanggakannya, gadis-gadis memujanya, dan teman-teman menghormatinya. Itulah titik tertinggi dari hidupnya. Masa-masa keemasan yang Minho harap akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak._

 _Yang masih melekat jelas di ingatan Thomas adalah saat itu hari Kamis, mereka sedang ada di ruang 301 untuk ujian Profesor Ludwig. Lima belas menit sejak ujian dimulai, Thomas melihat Minho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeans nya, kemudian wajah Minho berubah drastis. Mata yang mebelalak lebar, dan mimik kaku yang tak pernah Thomas lihat. Sampai akhirnya Minho menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil berlari dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Minho lenyap tanpa kabar, tak bisa dihubungi, dicari, terlebih ditemukan dimanapun. Kepergiannya hanya meninggalkan tanda tanya besar, dan ketas ujian yang tak pernah terisi penuh._

 _Minho tidak pernah tahu berapa kecepatanya berlari saat itu. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Di kepalanya hanya ada Anna, Anna, dan Anna. Suara tawanya, wajah cantiknya, rambut panjangnya dang pirang, senyum manisnya, mata bulatnya, rona di wajahnya, juga bibirnya yang penuh candu. Minho hanya berpikir ia tidak siap harus kehilangan itu semua._

 _Dan ia berhasil menemukan Anna di dalam kamar apartemennya sambil terisak hebat. Seluruh ruangan berantakan. Kacau di segala tempat. Benda-benda tergeletak tidak semestinya. Di dekat Anna tersungkur, terdapat beberapa benda mengerikan. Pisau lipat, gunting, juga pil-pil yang tersebar acak. Tapi gadis itu terlihat lebih kacau dari semua hal di dalam ruangan. Rambut panjangnya kusut berantakan, jatuh menutupi sepertiga bagian wajahnya. Matanya sembab dan ia hanya terus menangis pilu sambil mencengram erat sisi tempat tidur selah-olah hidupnya bergantung di sana._

 _Minho berhasil menarik napas. Yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikirannya adalah Anna tidak terluka—dalam artian fisik, tapi Minho tahu kekasihnya sekarat dalam artian batin. Minho mengambil langkah mendekat, dengan perlahan ia berjongkok di dekat Anna. Membelai punggungnya lembut dan penuh kasih._

"It's okay, sweetheart.." _Tuturnya lembut, berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan Anna. "_ You'll be fine." _Meski ia bahkan idak yakin akan hal itu._

 _Anna terisak, napasnya menjadi sedat yang tek terkendali. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala lemah dan putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, Minho." Punggungnya bergetar, tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya membawa rasa sakit yang begitu nyata. Membuat Minho harus menahan napas dan mengingatkan dirinya agar tetap tenang. "_ I can't do that _."_

 _Minho lekas menariknya dalam pelukan. Dan Annalise hancur berkeping-keping. Menjerit dan menangis hebat dalam dekapan Minho. Anna terus berbicara acak tentang ketidak siapannya menjadi seorang ibu, tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang akan hancur berantakan, tentang kekecewaan kelarganya jika tahu, juga tentang nuraninya yang menolak membunuh janin dalam rahimnya saat ini. Tiap kalimat racauan yang keluar dari belah bibir Anna menikam Minho bulat-bulat. Ia tidak pernah ingin membuat gadis yang dicintanya hancur. Ia tidak ingin merenggut semua masa depan dan cita-cita Anna. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Minho hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, mejamkan mata dan mengecup kening Anna lembut. Ia membelai rambut Anna dengan hati-hati. "Aku akan menemui keluargamu. Aku akan menikahimu, Anna."_

 _Tapi Anna_ tak pernah _ingin menikah. Ia mengajak Minho untuk_ lari _. Pergi jauh dari keluarga Anna serta teman-teman mereka. Anna memintanya untuk menghilang, dan memulai kehidupan baru. Dan Minho tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti apapun yang diminta Anna. Mereka bermobil selama berhari-hari. Anna duduk di kursi penumpang sebelahnya, terus menggenggam jemari Minho dan bersandar pada bahunya. Gadis itu nyaris tak pernah melepaskan tangan Minho. Tatapan matanya sesekali tampak kosong dan begitu sendu. Anna sudah tak bisa lagi menangis, namun sesekali air matanya keluar begitu saja dalam sunyi._

"Skotlandia.." Tanpa sadar, Thomas menyuarakan apa yang dibisikkan oleh otaknya sebagai respon. Ia menatap paras Asia Minho lekat, mencoba membayangkan pelarian nekat Minho dan Annalise delapan belas tahun yang lalu ke Skotlandia. Ia menggelangkan kepala perlahan. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku, Minho?" Thomas bertanya tak habis pikir. Ia gagal memahami mengapa Minho begitu sembrono dan terkesan picisan karena hanya memikirkan kehidupannya bersama Anna tanpa secuilpun menyisakan kabar untuk Thomasdan teman-temannya yang lain?

" _I'm just too young, Thomas. And Anna never wanna get any atentions_." Minho mendenguskan tawa lemah. "Dia hanya terlalu takut, dan aku hanya berpikir _wajib_ melindunginya."

Lagi, Thomas menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu di mana Anna sekarang?"

Minho tersenyum pias sebelum mengayunkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dengan letih. Bibirnya bungkam, dan garis ekspresinya melukiskan raut yang tak pernah Thomas lihat ada pada Minho. Membuat Thomas serta merta merasakan beragam implus berseliwengan di dalam kepalanya. Membentuk sketsa acak berisi berbagai terkaan terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Anna.

Thomas berhasil menelan ludah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Rautnya menjadi lebih serius, namun air mukanya mengendur. "Apa Anna baik-baik saja?"

"Anna murung selama seminggu penuh ketika kami tiba di Skotlandia. Tapi setelahnya, dia baik-baik saja." Thomas bisa menangkap bibir Minho menukikkan senyum kejujuran. "Kami hidup sebagai pasangan muda yang bahagia setelah itu. Mencari informasi seputar ibu hamil dan janin. Berbelanja bersama, belajar memasak, aku bahkan ikut meminum susu untuk ibu hamil karena Anna memaksanya." Minho terkekeh kecil mengingat keping memori itu. Dirinya yang terus mengeluh dan Anna yang bersikeras memaksa Minho meminum susu ibu hamil sebagi bukti loyalitas. "Rasanya semua hal yang kami alami begitu asing, begitu baru, dan tak terbayangkan. Tapi itu semua menyenangkan. Melihat perut Anna yang terus membesar dari hari ke hari. Mengamati wajahnya yang bersinar sambil memgusap perutnya. _It's amazing, dude_. Membayangkan ada satu kehidupan di sana, darah dagingku bersama orang yang kusayangi. Satu individu yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang setiap hari. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan merasakan semua hal itu di usia yang belum genap dua puluh."

Thomas mendengarkan dengan patuh. Tak ingin mengusik cerita Minho serta wajah penuh reuninya saat ini. Thomasa hanya tak dapat membayangkan Minho saat itu. Bagaimna bisa sahabatnya itu bertahan di tempat yang asing bersama segudang masalah hanya dengan bermodalkan cinta?

"Tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh, kami merayakan pesta kecil di flat yang kami tempati. Hanya makan dua potong _cheseecake_ , seloyang pizza, dan jus apel. Itu adalah hari ulang tahun tanpa banyak hadiah di lokerku. Tak ada perayaan heboh, tak ada anggur atau bir. Tapi aku mendapatkan hadiah paling membahagiakan saat itu. _He is start to moving_ , Thomas. Bayi itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan dalam perut Anna. Aku bisa merasakan _dia hidup_. Dan itu adalah hadiah terbaik selama dua puluh tahun hidupku."

 _Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Anna berhasil melahirkan. Saat itu musim dingin, dan salju pertama jatuh bersamaan dengan kelahiran bayinya. Anna menangis, namun senyum dari bibirnya tak surut hari itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca memantulkan bayangan warna-warni dari pelangi kebahagiaan. Rasanya aneh dan menakjubkan, Minho bisa melihat satu kehidupan yang begitu kecil dan rapuh di antara dirinya dan Anna. Dan bahkan Minho sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk memberinya nama._

" _Pikirkan namanya, Minho." Anna menatapnya setengah mendesak. Minho hanya meringis kecil, mendaratkan satu kecupan kupu-kupu di pucuk hidung Anna. "Bagaimana kalau Snow White?" Dan Anna melotot sambil menjambak rambutnya saat itu. "Dia laki-laki, Minho!" Minho terkekeh sambil mengusap kepalanya. "_ Yes, I know. But, look at him. He just so damn look like you, Anna. He's nice, and pretty, and cute, and lovely _." Anna merona, namun tangannya tetap melayangkan tinju kecil di dada bidang Minho. "Jangan racuni dia dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Ho. Dia laki-laki._ He might seems like me, but he'll grew like you, handsome, smart, and strong _." Minho tersenyum, bagian dalam hatinya meleleh melihat Anna dan bayi mereka membangun interaksi. Jemari mungil bayi itu menggenggam erat ibu jari Anna. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk memenggilnya_ Winter _sampai menemukan nama yang cocok untuk si bayi._

 _Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak pernah bertahan lama. Dua bulan sejak kelahiran Winter,_ Anna pergi. _Minho sampai ke flatnya dan tak menemukan Anna dimanapun, hanya ada Winter yang menangis dengan tangan mungil menggapai-gapai udara. Minho menghubunginya ratusan kali, tapi nomor Anna tak dapat dihubungi. Minho hanya menemukan secarik kertas di dekat Winter. Tulisan tangan Anna yang miring terukir di sana._

 _I love you, Minho. And have no doubt about it. But I can't stay with you. I know it hurt you, but it killed me too. Take care of Winter. I'm a bad mother, but I know you could be a best father. I'm sorry, Ho._

Minho menarik napas panjang bersama getar menyesakkan. " _She's never comeback, Thomas_." Kepedihan dalam suaranya setajam pecahan kaca. " _She leave me alone, and I have no idea about that baby_. Seluruh dunia hancur menimpaku saat itu, dan bayi itu tak membantu apapun kecuali menangis dan membuatku gila. Aku berteriak padanya, Thomas. Aku marah di wajahnya yang merah. Aku mengutuknya, tapi setiap kali aku mencoba membunuhnya, aku akan menemukan diriku berakhir menyedihkan dengan membenturkan kepala ke tembok." Minho memgambil napas panjang, ia bercerita seolah setiap kalimatnya menguras separuh sisa tenaganya sendiri. "Berulang kali aku meletakkannya di depan gerbang panti asuhan, meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan, aku ingin menyingkirkannya dan semua kegelisahanku. Aku ingin terbebas darinya dan semua penderitaan itu. Tapi satu bagain dari dalam diriku selalu berhasil mengalahkannya."

 _Minho tak pernah mengenal kedua orang tuanya. Ia dibesarkan oleh seorang janda pemabuk yang punya kebiasaan memukul dan berteriak. Minho kecil tak pernah mengenal kebahagian dan dekapan hangat sebuah keluarga. Selepas janda itu meninggal, ia harus terbang jauh dan hidup di panti asuhan kecil pinggir kota. Meskipun panti asuhan itu tak pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan, namun keadaan mereka cukup buruk untuk dapat menghidupi dua puluh tiga orang anak terlantar. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi, mencari kehidupannya sendiri. Bekerja keras hingga berhasil sekolah dan meraih beasiswa, kerja paruh waktu, menjadi pelatih karate, apapun untuk menyambung tali kehidupannya._

 _Semua kejadian itu berlomba-lomba menyerbu masuk ke dalam benaknya. Membuat pusaran berarus hebat dan menguncang kesadarannya._

 _Minho memang tak siap menjadi seorang ayah, ia tidak yakin akan sanggup mengurus seorang bayi sendirian. Tapi ia tak ingin darah dagingnya bernasib sama sepertinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bayi itu harus mengkopi jejaknya yang menyakitkan._

 _Malam ke empat setelah kepergian Anna, Minho menangis. Ia tak ingat kapan pernah menangis, tapi malam itu ia melakukannya seolah tak peduli lagi pada seluruh dunia. Pemuda yang baru memasuki usia dua puluh itu menangis tepat di dekat bayi merah muda yang juga menangis karena kelaparan. Di luar sana, badai salju menggempur hebat. Dingin dan mematikan. Tapi suara tangisan hancur seorang pemuda dan bayi laki-laki mengalahkan deru badai._

"Anehnya, setelah aku berhenti menangis karena kelelahan. Bayi itu juga berhenti. Dia menjadi begitu tenang dan terus melihatku dengan matanya yang basah. Tatapannya begitu polos, bersih tanpa noda. Dan ketika ujung jariku menyentuh keningnya, dia tertawa." Minho tersenyum mengenang kejadian itu. Hatinya menjadi lebih ringan, dan kehangatan menyusup ke setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

 _Suara bayi yang tertawa itu terdengar seperti nyanyian para malaikat. Dia tertawa seolah-olah tak ada masalah dalam hidupnya. Ia tertawa seolah ia akan hidup selamanya. Seakan-akan hidup ini begitu indah, dan setiap hal yang akan terjadi hanyalah kebahagiaan. Minho mendengus geli, dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk digenggam erat dengan jari-jari mungil yang hangat._

 _Kulit mereka bersentuhan dalam cara yang tak seperti biasanya._

 _Saat itu, Minho merasa jantungnya tak berfungsi dengan semestinya. Detak-detaknya menjadi berhenti, kemudian kembali berjalan dalam tempo yang kacau. Suara-suara asing memenuhi kepalanya, membisikkan seribu kalimat ke dalam hatinya. Minho menatap bayi itu lekat-lekat. Ia sadar tak membutuhkan seorang bayi untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan anak itu, sama sekali. Ia sadar bahwa hidupnya belum berakhir, ia bisa kembali mengejar mimpi-mimpinya yang sempat terhenti. Kembali lagi pada kehidupan lamanya sebagai pemuda lajang yang bebas. Minho bisa mendapatkan kehidupan lamanya kembali. Kuliahnya, teman-temannya, band, juga semua cita-citanya. Dan ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan seorang bayi untuk itu._

"Tapi dia _membutuhkanku_." Kalimat itu begitu utuh. Mengandung seribu penjelasan dan perasaan yang begitu kental di dalamnya.

Minho menatap ke mata Thomas lurus-lurus. "Dia tak punya siapaun selain aku, Thomas. Aku bisa meninggalkannya dan memulai hidupku yang baru. Mencari gadis lain, menikah dan memilki puluhan anak. Tapi bayi itu tidak." Minho mengambil napas melalui mulutnya, lalu menghembuskannya segera. "Jika aku meninggalkannya, maka hidupnya selesai."

 _Minho mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Memjamkan kedua matanya erat. Rasanya panas, juga perih. Air mata telah mencekat total tenggorokannya. Ia menunduk, menempelkan keningnya di kening sang bayi. Merasakan suhu tubuh bayi mungil itu di kulitnya. Ia merasakan dua keperibadian terpecah dalam dirinya. Saling berterika satu sama lain berusaha memenangkan keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Minho terhadap bayinya._

" _Hei, bayi." Suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi." Minho merasakan jemarinya digenggam begitu erat. Bahkan mulai basah akibat keringat bayi. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih, hm?"_

 _Bayi tidak bisa menjawab. Ataupun berbicara. Membiarkan kalimat Minho berdiri sendiri tanpa balasan. Minho mendengus kecil, kembali mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman mungil sang bayi. Ia menghembuskan napas singkat sebelum meraih pisau lipat yang tergelatak tidak jauh dari kaki bayinya, dan satu botol susu di dekat kepala si bayi._

 _Minho memsang senyum getir, pisau lipat dan sebotol susu di masing-masing tangannya. Pemuda itu menunduk, memosisikan kepalanya tepat satu jengkal di hadapan si bayi. Ia juga memosisikan pisau lipat dan sebotol susu di masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Minho memantapkan hatinya. Memutuskan satu jalan terakhir yang akan menjadi keputusan finalnya._

" _Sekarang pilih," Ia menatap lurus ke sepasang mata bulat bayinya. "Pilihlah takdirmu sendiri."_

 _Selama beberapa saat, bayi itu hanya terus menatap Minho. Tak mengerti, maupun menyadari kemungkinan akan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya beberapa detik ke depan. Sepasang mata bulat itu hanya menatap Minho sambil berkedip-kedip polos. Sampai akhirnya, kedua tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak, terangkat, dan menggapai-gapai. Minho menahan napasnya, ia telah memutuskan untuk menuruti apapun takdir yang dipilih sendiri oleh sang bayi. Botol susu, maupun pisau lipat, Minho siap menjadi pembunuh jika memang bayinya sendiri yang memilih._

"Dia menyentuh wajahku." Minho tersenyum pada wajah Thomas yang menengang kaku menantikan kelanjutan cerita. "Bukan pisau lipat, juga bukan botol susu. Tapi wajahku. Tangan-tangan kecilnya terangkat dan menggapai wajahku." Minho tersenyum lagi. "Di antara melanjutkan hidup dan kematian, bayi itu memilhku. Kemudian tertawa tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuknya. Aku tak sanggup menjamin kehidupan yang nyaman dan layak untuknya, tapi dia tetap memilihku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tahu bahwa aku akan menyerahkan _semua yang kumiliki_ untuknya."

 _Dan meski di luar sana musim dingin sedang membekukan setiap sudut kota. Minho tahu hatinya telah mencair. Kristal es dalam hatinya yang gelap perlahan mulai menghangat dan menjelma menjadi kolam air tujuh warna._

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

a/n: _hello fellow_! Mungkin ini akan jadi edisi terakhir dari _father-son!_ MiNewt hehe.

Saya menulis ini sebagai bentuk jawaban atas kegundahan hati teman-teman yang bertanya-tanya _mamanya Newt itu siapa?_ Sebenarnya Aiko pingin ngaku banget sih, tapi rambut Aiko biru bukan pirang/nyengir malu. Dan yep, Annalise itu OC.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah terlanjur membaca ^^

Saya sangat menikmati saat-saat dapat membaca _review_ dari teman-teman semua. _Jaa, mata ne!_ *lambai-lambai*

* * *

 **(bonus)**

"Lantas, namanya benar-benar Winter?"

Minho menyernyit sejenak seolah berpikir. Detik berikutnya satu dengusan keluar, dan senyum lebar menyusul kemudian. " _It's Newt. His name is Newton_."

Thomas melakukan gerak kecil memajukan kepala dengan begitu sergap. " _What? How it become Newton from Winter?"_

Minho angkat bahu ringan. " _It' s just the world almost he said when he start to speaking_. Itu terdengar seperti _neeewwtt nuinuiiet newt_." Minho menirukan suara bayi dengan begitu efektif. "Jadi aku berpikir dia telah memilih namanya sendiri; _Newt_ , dan aku cukup menambahkan ꟷ _on_ , yang bisa diartikan di atas, menyala, hidup. Itulah harapanku untuknya."


End file.
